A World Transmuted
by Dead at heart
Summary: A Wish is something that has its own unique power. It is a lie, and a truth. A hope and a hatred all in one. Two men are wishing something for themselves on this very day. and the gate has heard them.


**A/N: Welcome one, welcome all to "A world transmuted." First, a little of the premise here; I write best when I'm not expected to write in the parameters of a twelve year olds mind; so for this fic everybody's at least fifteen (In Al's Case) or seventeen (In the case of Naruto and Edward.) Second; every anime is it's own world – for sake of suspension of disbelief I need that to be accepted, because while this is primarily a Naruto/F.M.A. fic, other worlds **_**will**_** be visited. Third, and finally, I modernize my stories, and a lot of the characters will be O.O.C. so if that makes you uncomfortable now, then I suggest either you step out of your comfort zone for a bit and give it a shot, or don't. Both are valid choices.**

**So, without further adieux, I present you with the story.**

_There are slurping sounds coming from the apartment of Anko Mitarashi – suddenly the slurping stops, and there is a drunken giggle. "Kakashi; you always manage to taste good." She says, and then laughs again. The door swings open and the couple in the living room looks back and exclaims "OH SHIT!" There is a yellow flash, and the door closes in on itself._

_**Naruto:**_

You know, from a young age I've had it beaten into me that life is supposed to be hard. That there's no black and white. That there's no set parameters for right and wrong, and all through the time I've spent on this spinning green rock I've had it hit home that maybe the whole point of life is to lie to yourself.

Those little lies. Lies like _they won't beat me today, it's my birthday!_ and _I'm going to be Hokage someday! _It's said that you can't beat time – if you're not heading your own ANBU squad by the age of seventeen you won't have the slightest chance of making Kage rank. 'Course, knowing _they_ is half that battle, right? So I studied up. Not a single Kage of any of the great ninja villages was a Jonin after fourteen (I didn't get promoted to that rank until 16) at the Age of seventeen the fifth Hokage has just seen it fit to allow me to join ANBU.

ANBU are a joke, by the way. A giant conglomeration of animal masked ninjas that believe just because you can't see their faces they're allowed to act like some sick rape based offspring of the Mafia and your average Phi Beta Kappa chapter at any given Civvy college. Sorry, I know I'm being depressing, but I just caught my girlfriend cheating on me. That's the most blissful I've ever seen her face, purple hair-bun bobbing up and down as she sucked my old sensei off. Three hours of cold shower, and five thousand missed phone calls later and I'm slowly deciding to call it quits for the night.

So I step out of the stall in the barracks, towel off and head to the bunk compound – two rows of doubled up bunkbeds running for 5,000 square feet, where all the ANBU call home. – There I see one of my "Shinobi Brethren" hocking my shit out of my foot locker.

"So, fox, why didn't you tell me you were a nerdy kid?"

"Shut the fuck up, Owl." I say, and go to lie down.

"Geez, dude, just trying to strike up a conversation."

"I'm not in the mood to speak with assholes today. It's the same reason I haven't picked up the old teach's phone calls."

"You mean Kakashi? What happened?" What happened is he fucked my girlfriend. Nothing new, given she's a raging fucking alcoholic, and _'Tequila makes her clothes fall off.'_

Fucking country music. "Don't worry about it, Neji. I don't want to discuss it."

"C'mon, Naruto, we're squad mates now and you're a member of my team." Yeah. I am a member of Neji's team. Under his leadership. Goddammit.

"Just give me my volume of Full Metal Alchemist and leave me the shit alone."

"Alright. Oh, and Hinata wanted me to tell you that she wants to see you for coffee again soon, man."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He throws the volume of F.M.A. at me and I read it while slowly falling asleep. The last thought to enter my head is _Dude, I wish the world were like this. I'd be a real somebody in Ed's world._

_Birds are chirping outside of Central military command, amongst their chirps are the noises of construction work and cleaning crews yelling. Amongst all the noise is a young man sitting far above the ground._

_**Edward:**_

I'm sitting up in a tree, near central base, reading for the fun of it, instead of studying like usual. A few minutes into the latest chapter of Naruto I hear my brother calling out from Below me.

'_Brother, are you reading again?'_

"You act like that's a bad thing Al. Reading's a good way to relax." His faceplate is newly polished, and his body has just been repaired.

'_I'm not saying it's bad, just that you seem to be doing it an awful lot lately'_

That's probably true. Life's been hard, since the massacre at central, what with Mustang being promoted to Führer and me being promoted to Brigadier General in the wake of all the catastrophic bullshit. On top of that, a new dilemma has stricken me – one voiced by that murderer Barry, way back when.

What's to say Al's actually real? We proved at the beginning of this clusterfuck that you can't transmute a human soul, right? What if Al's just my memories fused into a suit of armor? Sort of puts a whole new spin on my quest for our bodies, doesn't it?

'_Brother, it's getting dark…'_

I hop down from my perch, and we walk back to my newly acquired suite.

I lay down in my bed with my book, and turn up the light a little, to finish it, then I drift off.

The last words to enter my mind are _Al wouldn't have to worry in Naruto's world. Everything has a soul there._

_**A/n: END OF PROLOGUE. **_

_**IT IS DONE.**_

_**I'M ALSO DOING A NARUTO WORLD WAR Z THING SO CHECK THAT OUT.**_

_**BYE GUISE.**_


End file.
